This invention relates to a d-c voltage control system and has particular reference to a speed control for a battery powered vehicle.
Present controls for this purpose are of two types, resistive and electronic switching. The resistive controls supply pure d-c but their efficiency is very poor. Electronic switching controls are more efficient but are more expensive and do not supply pure d-c to the motor, which decreases motor efficiency.
Objects of the invention are, therefore, to provide an improved d-c voltage control, to provide an improved d-c motor control, to provide a motor control which supplies pure d-c to the motor, and to provide a highly efficient d-c motor control which is relatively economical to produce.